Nora/Gallery
Screenshots S1 E3 Fred's attention shifts to Nora.png S1 E3 Fred talking to Nora, Braianna upset.png S1 E3 Nora thinking.png S1 E3 Nora not seeing it.png S1 E3 Fred threatening Wally.png S1 E3 Wally's schedule book 3.png S1 E3 students cheering.png S1 E3 Fred and Nora.png S1 E3 Sir Percival spying.png S1 E3 the next day at school.png S1 E3 Nora smiling.png S1 E3 Fred calm and cool.png S1 E3 Mr. Fractal discussing.png S1 E3 sweet victory.png S1 E3 sweet victory 2.png S1 E4 Sara and Nora laughing.png S1 E4 a view above the hallway.png S1 E4 Nora spreading the word.png S1 E4 outside the house.png S1 E4 students shocked.png S1 E4 students shocked 2.png S1 E4 Nora looking at album.png S1 E4 bored students.png S1 E4 surprised students.png S1 E4 fireworks.png S1 E4 looking at the fireworks.png S1 E4 looking at the fireworks 2.png S1 E4 looking at the fireworks 3.png S1 E4 cool Fred.png S1 E4 Nora likes the party.png S1 E4 cool Fred 2.png S1 E7 Sir Percival with video t-shirt.png S1 E7 girls happy.png S1 E7 Nora admiring.png S1 E8 girls reading.png S1 E8 Fred staring at Nora.png S1 E8 Nora reading.png S1 E8 girls crowding.png S1 E8 girls at the front.png S1 E8 Nora and Holly dreaming.png S1 E8 Braianna and Nora excited.png S1 E13 photo of Nora.png S1 E13 Fred chasing Nora.png S1 E13 Nora delighted.png S1 E13 Fred blocks.png S1 E13 Fred takes out a dress.png S1 E13 the two together.png S1 E13 the two together 2.png S1 E13 Nora blushes.png S1 E13 a z-phone appears.png S1 E13 Fred signals.png S1 E13 SP takes it.png S1 E13 Fred thumbs up from behind.png S1 E13 a ride together.png S1 E13 feeling disconnected.png S1 E13 a little concerned.png S1 E13 Nora offers a napkin.png S1 E13 Nora disbelief.png S1 E13 Nora wondering.png S1 E13 Nora disbelief 2.png S1 E13 Fred distracted.png S1 E13 Nora whatever.png S1 E13 Nora bored.png S1 E13 Nora not bored.png S1 E13 Braianna from behind.png S1 E13 Fred surrounded.png S1 E13 Braianna not liking it.png S1 E13 Fred joking on her.png S1 E13 Fred failing.png S1 E13 Fred explaining.png S1 E13 Nora smiles.png S1 E13 Nora smiles 2.png S1 E13 Fred celebrates.png S1 E13 sweet Nora.png S1 E13 sweet Nora 2.png S1 E13 the 3 leaving.png S1 E13 SP intercepts.png S1 E13 SP got his back.png S1 E13 fin.png S1 E14 lights on Fractal.png S1 E14 the class watching.png S1 E14 the class watching 2.png S1 E18 SP new look.png S1 E25 safe delivery.png S1 E25 big hug.png S1 E25 class unexpected.png S1 E25 above view.png S1 E25 class not liking it.png S1 E25 Braianna doing it.png S1 E25 Braianna doing it 2.png S1 E25 class tired.png S1 E25 students in pain.png S1 E25 Fred's locker.png S1 E25 Fred whispering.png S1 E25 Simon in front of the class.png S1 E25 classmates cheering.png S1 E25 class unhappy.png S1 E25 on their mark.png S1 E28 Braianna smiling.png S1 E28 Fred unimpressed.png S1 E28 Fred protests.png S1 E28 students dancing 2.png Other Friends 04.png Friends 05.png Luckypedia.png Books And Roses (book front cover).png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries